Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Mystery Universe
by ashua
Summary: Join a random human turned random Bulbasaur in this super cliche story! Post-All PMD games.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_** Hooray, first fanfic! Nothing to say here, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN **__**POKEMANZ **__**POKEMON, IT IS OWNED BY NINTENDO**_

I will tell you a story, it was about a human who turned into a Bulbasaur, it was so cliché, everyone who heard it died, so I will begin:

_Welcome!_

_This portal leads to the Pokemon world!_

_Before we leave however, I would like to ask you a few questions!_

_I would like you to answer them sincerely_

_Ready? Ok, Let the interview begin!_

Those were the first things I heard before I would be completely screwed over.

_You broke a rotten egg in your room, what do you do?_

**WHAT? Why the heck would I break an egg in my room?**

_Just answer the question._

**Fine then.**

**I would chuck it at your face**

…

_Fine, can you focus on something you like?_

**Yeah, I can like imagining that I'm chucking bricks at your face.**

_You are offered two gifts, one big, one small, what do you choose?  
_**The big one, who woudn't?**

_A delinquent is __*ahem* hassling a girl, what do you do?_

**Well, I would call the police, then when they do come tell him:**

"**I called the police"**

_Are you a boy or a girl?_

**Can't you even hear my voice?!**

_Fair enough_

_You appear to be the docile type, you're a…_

**GET ON WITH IT!**

_Fine, fine, You're a wonderful person, wait what?!_

**Ha, you contradicted yourself foo.**

_Anyways, you're a_

_Bulbasaur!_

**Hooray for me.**

_Well now it's to leave, but I'll be taking your memories too, is that fine?_

**Yeah, yeah, wait what! I want a refund!**

_Sorry to late!_

That, was when all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 1: Let There Be No Light

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

What happened after do you ask? Well:

BLACK, that was all I could see. Was it black or nothingness? How do you know the difference between black and nothingness? Anyways, I randomly heard a squeaky noise right about then,

"Please, wake up"

"No"

Then I opened my eyes. And the one talking was a Squirtle.

"I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP."

"You're weird." was the pokemon's reply

"I am aware."

"What's your name?"

"It's Joshua."

"That's a pretty funny name" the Squirtle said, then it laughed, "Most pokemon don't even have a name like that."

"DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY- wait, are you a talking Squirtle?"

"Yeah, all Pokemon do that"

I was going crazy, I was probably in the mental hospital right now, This was all a dream, those words were all I my thoughts that whole time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Um, what are you screaming about?"

It was probably a bad idea, but I told him that I was a human. At first he was shocked, then he believed me, he told me his name was Jerome.

"And you say my name is funny"

"Hey, it's not that weird, it's just-"

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

And that's when a Butterfree smashes into my face asking for help

"My child is in terrible danger!"

I wanted to tell her to go take a hike and that we were going to do something else, mainly helping me, but apparently the Squirtle named Jerome had other plans.

"We'll help" he replied as if he was supposed to.

"Oh thank you so much!"

You know what, my life story's taking too long. So I'll summarize it, I still have other parts to narrate and other video games to play. We pretty much took 5 minutes to find a set of stairs in 3 floors while beating the crap out of the locals before finally finding Caterpie, Then we returned him, etcetera, we formed a rescue team, and then we did mission, stuff then Team Meanies, you know what I'll just skip to the part you probably already know.

Everything was going fine, until the frickin' time traveller appeared.

**A/N: HOORAY! NEW CHAP! REVIEW!**

**Anyways, pretty much summarizes the start, sorry if most of it was summarized, it's because most people already know the ending or actually finished it. So yeah, please review**


	3. Chapter 2: It's so short that I died

**A/N: Yay Another New Chapter! ****And still no reviews (sob)****Everything in the story is post-PMD games, so Red/Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, Blazing, Light, Storm, Gates of Infinity, all finished. So anyway, REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Pokemon**

At first, he was just like any normal Pokemon would act, then some random famous explorer appeared to take on a randomly famous thief, then arrested him, then randomly kidnapped the time traveller and his partner back in time, then they time travelled back, then found some Hidden Land, then only one of them came back, then the time traveller returned, and everyone was happy, right?

Wrong.

Then Team Meanies randomly teams up with Team, I forgot, Skrull? And then WE beat the crap out of them.

And then suddenly someone randomly falls from the sky.

Then I realized I really wanted to smack the guy who keeps sending humans to turn into Pokemon.

Then HE saves the world, yada yada yada, you know what, I'll just skip everything that's happened and just go to now, yeah, that's a really good idea.

**A/N: Wow, I summarized everything in a really short paragraph, sorry for that, it's just that it's really annoying to tell everything that everyone (or almost everyone) probably has already seen and/or read, I promise the next one will be younger. ****Yay I'm talking to no one because no one is probably reading this.**


End file.
